BRAVERY (Dimension)
'Dimension Overview' Mapping playthrough was done on Inhumane Odyssey difficulty. Plenty of shrines, dark brotherhoods, and skill teachers throughout the full run. Range of the area is marked starting from the square that the player is notified of the area change and given EXP. The locations of everything else is marked when the location was visible in the play area. All locations should be accurate to within 5 km. Distances of ??? are locations where I didn't write down the exact distance, but remembered the relative location. Not every single location will be represented here, but the exploration playthrough was quite thorough, and plenty of Area Maps were utilized, especially before 1000km. ☀BRAVERY - Inhumane Odyssey Snowfield 0-70 17 Warm House 24 Ice Crystal 25 Triplechest Dungeon 38 Moat Dungeon 43 Sunken Chests Wubeva Wilds 71-158 81 Save House 86 Dog Room 84 Treasure Crag 101 Tavern (Elicia) 106 Loop Dungeon Wtxmjk Volcano 159-250 168 Chef House 185 Statue (North) 196 3x3 Shop 215 Sunken Dungeon 224 Maze Dungeon Okidoj Wilds 251-352 261 3x3 Shop 275 Double Box Dungeon 281 3x3 Shop 296 Loop Dungeon 319 ??? Dungeon 327 Loop Dungeon Xnpusg Volcano 353-438 360 3x3 Shop 378 Sunken Dungeon 383 Infected Village 388 Chef House (Skill Missionary) Htuemx Prairie 439-??? 449 Treasure Crag 460 3x3 Shop 477 Statue (North) 500 HOLY SHRINE 508 Ruins Shop (South, Skill Missionary) 548 Chest House 555 Maze Dungeon 567 3x3 Shop (HL Skills) Bknvqe Volcano ???-845 625 3x3 Shop 648 Maze Dungeon Ikxjub Ruins 686-773 697 3x3 Shop (Aria) 719 Ghosty Forest 735 DARK BROTHERHOOD 745 Maze Dungeon 750 HOLY SHRINE (Covered by Mountains) Hufqim Corrupted 774-810 784 3x3 Shop (Skills) Jcjktj Snowfield 811-889 824 Statue 841 Lava Bridge Gcseag Wilds 890-??? 895 3x3 Shop (Chef) 930 FRIEDA DUNGEON 942 Sunken Dungeon 946 Double Box Dungeon 952 3x3 Shop (Auris) Wgqcik Ruins ???-1064 990 Mountain Plant 1001 Banishing Door 1011 Demon Lord Power Seal 1020 HOLY SHRINE 1032 3x3 Shop (Aria) Kyhkuk Wilds 1065-1127 1073 Draw-In Dungeon 1087 Maze Dungeon 1093 Triplechest Dungeon 1100 X Dungeon Riogcz Snowfld 1128-1213 1135 X Dungeon 1143 3x3 Shop (Cow) 1165 FRIEDA DUNGEON Opjfrb Ruins 1214-1294 1225 Maze Dungeon 1233 3x3 Shop (Chef) 1245 DOSEY 1250 Ruins Shop (Skills, North) 1257 DOSEY...again 1268 3x3 Chef Shop 1280 ALBERT Lfbgtr Wilds 1295-1368 1305 Triple Chest Dungeon 1314 Ghosty Forest 1336 X Dungeon 1339 Camper 1343 Wall Dungeon Lpmbbn Snowfld 1369-1435 1390 Save House 1411 Loop Dungeon Ctxait Wilds 1436-1519 1462 DARK BROTHERHOOD 1470 DARK BROTHERHOOD. Yes, two! 1493 3x3 Skill Shop Meupmw Ruins 1520-1599 1545 Moat Dungeon 1550 Chef House (Mila) 1573 Ghosty Forest Oyejcd Cavern 1600-1658 1611 House Cave (Center) 1622 Sunken Chests Hsyyhd Wilds 1659-1755 1662 Nayuta Tree (North) 1665 DARK BROTHERHOOD 1669 Tallbox Dungeon 1682 Triplechest Dungeon 1690 Ghosty Forest 1710 3x3 Scroll Shop 1733 Treasure Crag Iwwxar Volcano 1756-??? 1765 Moat Dungeon 1778 Blacksmith's Shop 1784 Sunken Dungeon 1790 Statue 1807 Chef House Dfazij Cavern ???-1914 1862 Statue (Enclosed) 1877 3x3 Shop 1894 Cave Dungeon Wziutp Wilds 1915-1994 1929 Triplechest Dungeon 1933 Elf Hideaway (South) 1943 Statue 1956 Iron Hag 1971 Mountaintop Plant Tntgia Volcano 1995-??? 2010 X Dungeon 2013 Gate Dungeon 2026 Chef House (Eq Adjuster) 2038 Sunken Chests 2059 Chef House 2074 Wall to Foreign Country (Toll Collector isn't present?)